


Hidden Bonds

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to be a pirate.  Killian and Emma find themselves in a tight spot, but our heroes are never without resources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the hiatus between 4A and 4B, and is somewhat of an AU

Thick, sooty lashes stirred in the stygian dark. They slowly blinked opened to reveal eyes the clear bright blue of an October sky. Awareness seeped into them, and they narrowed. “Where the bloody hell…?” He rolled to his side, hampered by the bonds on his wrists. Straining to see anything in the complete darkness, he blinked again. “Not on my ship…” He could hear the gentle wash of waves against wood, but whatever structure he was in, it was not floating. He tried moving his legs, and rejoiced to find them unbound. Sliding carefully into a sitting position, he pulled hard against the rope that held his wrists behind him. Sweat or _his own blood_ dripped onto his right hand, and he strained to slip it through the tough fibrous knots that held him fast. A quiet thump sounded somewhere to his left, and he stilled to listen.

“I hear you moving. Could you help me get loose?”

He was pleased to recognize the gender and the accent. “Aye, Lass, I’ll gladly do that, as soon as I work free m’self.”

“Oh… sorry…I can’t see a damn thing.” Though softly voiced, iron determination laced every word.

Thinking ‘I do love a challenge!’ he smiled into the darkness, “Since I cannot see any better in this cursed gloom than you can, my love, could you tell me if you are sitting or lying on this wretched plank?”

“Sitting and my hands are tied behind me, but my legs are loose.”

“As am I…” He swung his feet in the direction of her voice. “How close are…oh there you are.” He smiled again, rubbing a boot-clad foot against her shapely leg. “Did I bruise you, Lass?”

“No, not at all.” She purred, lifting her own foot to stroke along his leg in return. “Soooooo, how do you think we ended up here?” She blinked against the darkness. “Wherever here is.”

Killian almost pulled his shoulders out of their sockets when he felt her foot travel up his leg, her toes gently kneading the muscles through his soft leather breeches. He tensed as her toes crept higher. “What do you intend, there, Lass?”

“My intentions are completely… dishonorable…” she laughed softly. “Pirate…”

“Ahhhhhhh, Emma, you do know how to distract a man from his troubles!” He twisted his right hand and tried to slip it free, but the knot held fast. “If I had m’ hook, I could pull this knot apart.” He groused.

“You don’t have your hook?” Emma questioned. “That seems strange.”

That comment surprised a laugh out of Hook. “I find it even stranger that the two of us are trussed up like so much booty, and left in the dark.”

“Have you any ideas as to who might have done this? Or even where we might be?” Emma asked the question while still caressing Killian’s leg with her foot.

“Nay, Love, I do not.” Hook sounded disgruntled. “I truly believed we had settled all our differences with the fine folk of Storybrooke. I cannot begin to imagine who might be behind this situation.” He heard her grunt, but could not determine what she was doing. “Swan? What are you about?”

“I’m trying to get my hands in front of me…If I can just… pull them under my …“ She thumped the floor, and he heard a scrape, then her very satisfied sigh. “Got it! My hands are still tied, but they are in front of me now…Turn your back to me, Killian, and slide a little closer if you can, I think I can undo the knots on your wrists…”

Hook immediately swung around, and scooted as close as he could to the sound of her voice. He felt her fingers working the knots, and tried ever so hard to be still as she tugged and pulled.

“There, I think I have it.” She said. “Can you get your hand out, now?”

Hook could feel a slackening in the rope around his wrists, and tugged hard with his left arm, and without a hand or his hook to impede the progress, he managed to work the loop off. As soon as his left wrist came free of the ropes, the right was loose as well. As the ropes dropped to the floor, he swung around and reached for Emma. His fingers gently clasped her ankle as he pulled her towards him.

“Killian, what are you…” He stretched her out on the floor, her arms now above her head, and she trembled when she felt him push her legs apart. “I need my hands free, too, Killian….”

“Pirates always take advantage of fair maidens, trussed helplessly in front of them.” Killian softly informed her.

“I’m certainly counting on it…” Emma whispered under her breath.

“I’m sorry, Love, I didn’t hear that…”

“MMMMMMM nothing…” she answered. “Mmmmmmmm, Killiaannnnn.” She stretched out the last syllable of his name on a low hum of desire. Electric tingles raced over her skin from the caress of his lean, strong fingers on her left hip. Her belly contracted when she felt those same fingers stroking up and down the outside of her bare leg.

“Apparently, you were already preparing for bed when the scoundrels took us.” Killian noted. “This is one of those scandalously improper night rails, is it not? Swan, Love, you know how difficult it is for a pirate to resist a temptingly garbed wench…”

He settled his weight comfortably in the cradle of her thighs, still using the talented fingers of his right hand to stroke and smooth her silky skin. She raised her lips blindly, seeking the perfection of his kiss. Killian wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, transferring the soothing touch of his questing fingers to the nape of her neck. His lips met hers with possessive passion, his dancing tongue slipping deep inside to parry with hers. She raised both legs to encase his hips, rubbing her feet along the backs of his thighs. Killian pulled away from her tempting mouth. “Darling, one of us is constricted by our garments.”

“Well, Captain!” She chuckled. “You should take care of that little problem straight away.”

She sighed again as he raised to his knees, and quickly dealt with his leather breeches.

“Now come back here.” She demanded with a laugh. “And don’t be afraid to really, you know, get into it!”

Their soft laughter turned into sighs and moans as the darkness enfolded their loving embrace.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hook’s arm was protectively around Emma’s shoulder as they pushed into Granny’s Diner early the following morning. Their eyes were soft with love, and their flushed faces told everyone inside just how charmed they were with each other’s company. Mary Margaret and David motioned for the entranced couple to join them at their favorite booth. Killian seated Emma with a gentle hand, and slid into the booth close against her side.

“I am aware I have no right to ask, Emma, but where were you all night?” David did his best to sound gruff. “Your Mother was extremely troubled.” He cast a stern eye at the Captain.

“Not to worry, Mate.” Killian raised his eyebrows and gave a suitably impressive leer. “I would protect Emma with my very life.”

“But where were you?” Mary Margaret asked again. “I truly was upset…”

Killian turned serious eyes to his love’s parents. “We were captured, and left tied in a warehouse down at the docks…” He met David’s concerned glance with puzzlement. “I cannot for the life of me, imagine who would now do such a thing.”

The four of them exchanged ideas and notions but no one had a solid lead. Regina was of course, their first suspect, but she had been so quiet of late, seeming to be set on a course of redemptive behavior. In spite of her past forays into evil, the four truly did not see her as the villain. Mr. Gold was also out of the running, since he and Belle seemed to spend all their time billing and cooing at each other in the grips of one of the most heartfelt romances in Storybrooke. It had been a quiet fall, and no new nemesis had appeared, but the Charmings and the Swan-Joneses were ever on the alert.

The bell over the door rang as Ruby rushed in, her eyes bright and her generous mouth smiling happily. “Did it work?” She cheerily asked a frantically motioning Emma. Hook turned in time to see Emma making a slashing movement at her throat.

“Swan…” His voice was that of the imperious, ruthless pirate Captain. “Would you care to explain?”

She raised clear green eyes to meet his keen blue gaze. “Par-ley?” She squeaked.


	2. and Princesses

The patterns of light and shadow on the ceiling changed with the wind blowing through the tree limbs outside his window. Those same limbs were creaking in a manner not unlike the masts of tall ships. A fleeting longing for the soothing sounds and motion of the “Jolly” filtered through his head and heart, but he ruthlessly squelched it. October bright blue eyes narrowed as he rolled to his right side, the exposed stump of his left arm which ended at the wrist, crossing to rest over the bare back of his sweetly sleeping companion. He made slow circles with the sensitive skin of his wrist on the smoothness of her back, just above and between her shoulder blades. She let out a soft sigh, and he pulled her onto her side, and curled himself around her. Ever since the ‘kidnapping’ his Swan had engineered, (with the enthusiastic help of Ruby), she had spent every night in his appreciative arms. Unfortunately, she had yet to explain just why she had concocted such a plan.  
Letting his lashes close over the possessive gleam in his eyes, he contemplated the situation in which he currently found himself. He let his mind wander back to the first glimpse of his Swan… he’d been startled to see such a beauty as he came out from under a pile of stinking corpses. She had astounded him with her ability to see the truth of him, and he’d had to work hard to try and keep her off balance. It shamed him now, how he’d chosen to work with Cora against the goodness of Snow White and her companions. But all he could see back then was the possibility of getting to slay the Crocodile. It had taken some time for him to comprehend that being part of something ‘more’ was infinitely better than being a vengeance-seeking, hate-filled husk of a man. His Swan had shown him that, and he leaned over and kissed her ear in gratitude for the change in his heart.  
“Killian?” Emma blinked awake, then turned herself to face her handsome pirate, and pressed herself closer to his warm chest. “What’s bothering you?”

  
“What leads you to believe I am bothered?” Killian asked huskily. “Mayhap I am just enjoying the company.”

  
Emma met his gaze with a slight frown. “Seriously? You haven’t slept…”

  
“Are you complaining?” Killian questioned with a smirk. “It seemed I had your complete and utter cooperation.”

  
Emma gave a low throaty laugh as she stroked her fingers through the soft dark hair of his chest.  
“You did…” Her clear green eyes were filled with satisfaction and joy. “But after… I slept, but you didn’t and I want to know why.”

  
“Precisely.” He nodded. “I want to know why.”

  
Emma pushed against his firm chest as she sat up, then stared into his guileless expression as she pondered his words. She shook her long blonde tresses back and scrubbed her hands over her face while she thought about what he had just said.  
“Why? Why do I love you? Why are we here? Why is the sky blue? Which ‘why’ do you mean?” She reached down to rub her fingers over his scruff of a beard. “Why are you so devilishly handsome? Why do you love me? Why did you never stop coming after me, even when I would push you away?” A tear gathered at the corner of her eye. ‘Why did you STOP?”

  
The buried hurt in her beautiful eyes broke his heart. He sat up in a rush and gathered her close in a tight hug. She could feel him shaking, trembling with the force of his emotions. His right hand stroked the softness of her curls and he leaned back to look directly into her eyes. Though she had seen him look exasperated, angry, proud, arrogant, impish, and a myriad other ways, she had never before seen the fierce intent of his current expression.

  
“Why did I stop—what?” He asked in a gruff voice.

  
“Do you remember when I told you I couldn’t lose you, too? Do you remember our first date? Do you remember how we were, how soon I got my own place, asking you in for coffee?” Pleadingly she stroked her fingers into his messy hair. “Do you remember how often I wanted …”

  
“Of course I remember! My dreams were coming true… my heart was being healed… I was finally, after centuries, living again!” Confused, he shook his head. “What exactly did I stop doing?” He raised her dropped chin with a gentle finger. “I don’t understand, Swan. Weren’t you happy, too?”

  
“I was ecstatic!! You made me feel whole, and alive, and WANTED…”

  
Slowly he nodded, blue eyes clouded. “Then I stopped. But Emma, my heart, I NEVER stopped wanting you.”

  
He leaned forward to kiss her, “Here, my Princess, lie back now…” he settled himself against the pillows, and pulled her close to his chest once again. “I will endeavor to explain the ‘why’ of it.”

  
Snuggling in close, Emma closed her eyes, and breathed in the distinct spicy sea aroma that was such a fundamental part of Killian, she believed he exuded it from his pores. She sighed as his hand stroked her hair.

  
“My darling, when you let me inside your walls, walls that I could clearly see being erected and reinforced… ‘open book’, remember?...I wanted to shout from the rooftops just how joyous I was that finally, you were opening up to me.” He gave her a little hug. “Then I made the mistake of trying to blackmail the Crocodile, and you know how well that turned out…” He hugged her again. “Your father was not happy about my pursuit, even as far back as Neverland, though I thought he was a trifle more accepting after your ice cave adventure.”

  
Emma smiled a smug little smile, she remembered well how it had been Killian who had caught her half-frozen body as she’d struggled through the hole her new friend, Elsa, had made in the wall of ice. Killian had been the one to lift her in his strong arms and carry her to the loft, Killian had snuggled blankets around her, grabbed a small space heater (who knew he would even know what one did!) and pointed it at her shivering form, and Killian who had sat beside her with his arm around her, never ceasing to stroke her through the thick quilts. Yes, she believed those actions had opened her father’s eyes to the closeness that she and Killian were beginning to feel. She glanced questioningly up as he continued.

  
“The Prince came to visit me after our third date, and he told me though he understood how I felt about you, he couldn’t condone our relationship if it was just physical.” She felt his shrug, felt the way his right hand unconsciously lifted to his ear.

“I tried to tell him it wasn’t just physical on my part, but Swan, my love, I hadn’t even told you yet, that I loved you.”

  
Emma thought about those days, and nights, when she and Henry had gotten the little cottage down close to the beach. Where Killian had spent so much time both with her, and with Henry and her together. His actions had shown that he loved her… all the little hugs, the gentle touches, the smiles… he had even done the dishes for her not once, but several times, shaming Henry into doing it more often as well. So where had they gone wrong…

  
“Killian, was I too clingy?” Emma voiced her fear. “Was that why you pulled away?”

  
He met her troubled gaze. “Never… never, my love, never believe I find you ‘too clingy’.” Giving her yet another little hug, he brought his left arm into her view. “I surmise I must remind you of all the somewhat arrogant, and yet ignorant things I have said over the course of our acquaintance.” He gave a self-deprecating little laugh. “ ‘I am a pirate, I will always be a pirate’; ‘you will feel it when I jab you with my sword’… ‘A woman as beautiful as you deserves my …”

  
Emma stopped him with a gentle finger to his lips. “So, what is your point, Captain?”

  
His bluer than blue gaze was so deeply infused with love, it brought tears to her eyes when he said softly, “I am always a gentleman.”

  
Suddenly, Emma sat up and threw back the quilts on the bed and stormed, magnificently naked, to the window of his room at Granny’s. She whirled back to face him, hands planted on her curvy hips, and laughed aloud at the way his mouth dropped and his eyes were fastened to her bouncing chest. She hadn’t seen that look on his face since their foray into the past when he had first caught sight of her in the medieval clothing he had procured for her. She gave him a triumphant little grin, then realized he wasn’t seeing it, as he had yet to raise his eyes to her face. Realizing that she had the why of it clear in her head, she decided now was the time to give him her ‘why’.  
“Okay. I get it. You hadn’t told me you loved me. Dad was pressuring you to behave with good form, so you pulled back…” She tossed her hair behind her shoulders and laughed at the way his eyes popped. “I missed you, dammit, I missed your presence in my bed, so I decided to do something about it.”

  
She braced herself as he launched himself across the room, catching her up into his arms. Laughing with joy, he shouted, “Aha! I always knew you had a little pirate in you, Swan!”

  
“No, my Captain, I’ve had a large pirate …” She murmured suggestively. “And I like it…”


	3. Buried Treasure

  
The light coming through the windows of Storybrooke’s Sheriff’s office was muted by the overcast skies. Emma’s clear green gaze was focused on the utilitarian clock on the wall above the unoccupied cells. She wasn’t normally a clock watcher, but tonight she had big plans, and she was waiting as patiently as she was able for her father, David, to come in and take his shift. If there had been some actual crime to take care of, and some actual criminals to perhaps lock up, she wouldn’t be occupied watching the minute hand tick along. However, things in Storybrooke had been so very quiet; it was almost as if the little town had never suffered any curses at all. The most recent curse, the one known as ‘Shattered Sight’ had only just been lifted, and the townsfolk seemed bent on restoring and rebuilding all the trust and faith in each other that had been lost as a result of the curse. She allowed herself a small grin; who knew a spell that would cause people to only see the worst in each other could be a catalyst for some real camaraderie. Even Leroy and Killian had formed a friendship of sorts when the spell was broken, perhaps because Killian recognized that deep down inside, Leroy just needed to feel important again, as he had been as leader of the dwarf miners. Killian had been the one who suggested to David and her that Leroy be given a position with the Sheriff’s office. Leroy was now the official neighborhood watch commander! Which, she decided, was only giving title to what he’d always already done, but he seemed really happy with his badge and cap. Emma’s smile softened with her memory of Killian’s gentle admonishment. “If you give the bloody miner some official sanction, then maybe he won’t be so quick to interrupt our quiet moments, Love.”

  
A sparkle Hook would instantly recognize came into her spring green eyes. Her captain sometimes needed to let the pirate out to play! Nodding to herself, she grabbed a sheet of printer paper from the tray, and a pencil. Carefully considering, she visualized her objective, then started writing directions on the page. Her head was down, her focus completely on her project when David walked inside. He wandered close to glance over her shoulder and gasped.

  
“Emma! What are you doing?”

  
Emma calmly waved a hand over the paper, changing its appearance to that of old parchment.  
“I’m making a treasure map, Dad. Why do you ask?” She turned innocently twinkling eyes up to meet his gaze.

  
“If I just read what I think I read,” he commented. “The treasure is … uhm … “ His face burned bright red. “Well, missy, it is naughty!”

  
“Aw, c’mon, Dad” Emma snorted. “You surely don’t think Killian and I just watch Netflix when he stays over, do you?”

  
“I would like to think that is all you do” he stated firmly. “Allow your father his delusions, won’t you?”

  
Emma rolled her eyes at her ‘Charming’ father. “At least you and Mom have never had to explain to a pre-adolescent boy what his grandparents were doing in bed, in the middle of the day.”

  
“As I recall, you _didn’t_ explain” David gave a gruff chuckle. “You diverted his attention with food.”

  
“Tacos” she hummed.

  
“Yeah… tacos!” Charming huffed out a laugh. “I’m really not terribly surprised it has become Killian’s favorite dish.”

  
“Da-aaad” Emma giggled. “Now who is being naughty?”

  
Mary Margaret came breezing into the station and abruptly halted when she spied Emma still seated at her desk.

  
“Hi Mom” Emma said brightly. “I was just leaving… where’s Neal?”

  
Mary Margaret blushed becomingly as she folded her hands in front of her waist. “Ruby asked if she could watch him, and I decided it was a good idea…” she trailed off and looked meaningfully at David. The prince slid his arm around her shoulders as he met Emma’s knowing gaze.

  
“We’ve got this, Emma. Why don’t you go…”

  
“…make tacos?” Emma supplied helpfully. “Just exactly what I had in mind.”

  
She walked over to the old brass coat rack, and grabbed her favorite red leather jacket. Sliding her arms into the sleeves as she moved back to her desk, she picked up her ‘treasure’ map and after folding it carefully, she placed it into an inside pocket of her jacket.

  
“See ya later… don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…” She chortled as she went out the door, her parents staring after her.

  
“Hullo, Love…” Killian greeted her. He was leaning against a light-post, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. “I thought perhaps you could use a spot of invigoration.” He proffered the cup of ‘Storybrooke’s Finest Blend’. “Shall we take a stroll?”

  
Taking the cup from him, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “If you ‘invigorate’ me much more, my eyes may cross.” She laughed as he waggled his brows. “But thank you, I do need a pick-me-up, and I would love to take a walk with you.”

  
His arm came around her shoulders as they turned toward their favorite spot down by the lake. As they arrived at the pretty park bench, she turned to face him and holding the coffee for him to take a sip; she met his questioning look with a soft smile. “Are you aware, Killian, how important this spot is to me?”

  
“I am aware that I have been the recipient of some of your harshest glares in this very spot.” He answered in a low voice. “I am also aware that at times, I might have deserved them.”

  
“I think I really started falling in love with you here, even though I fought those feelings for so long.” She tilted her head and smiled slowly at his response. His hand had come up to touch his ear, then his finger touched his lip as he raised his brow to look lustfully at her.

  
“Emma, my Swan, my Darling, you fell in love with me long before our ‘home’ conversation.” Blue eyes bright with confidence, he continued. “I was only bringing your feelings to your attention when we discussed your future in Storybrooke at this very spot. ‘Like an open book’, remember?”

  
“Pirate.” She muttered with a grin. “I am sorry for how snotty and selfish I acted then, it certainly was not ‘good form’.”

  
“I forgave you long ago, my Heart, for in truth, we were just finding our bearings in that time. I rather think we have found our home-port in the meantime.” He graced her with a devastating smile. “And on that note, I wanted to tell you that I have been appointed ‘harbor-master’ by the townsfolk. I am glad, for I was feeling a bit peckish in light of no purpose to fulfill.”

  
“Will you ever captain a ship again, Killian?” She asked quietly. “You were such a marvelously good captain!”

  
“I am a hell of a good captain.” He responded. “But though there are times I miss the _Jolly_ , I would never wish to sail away from you, and Henry, and the life we have here together. This ‘ship’ is the only one that matters to me now. Besides, if I were off a-pirating, you would be obligated as Sheriff to have to throw me in your brig…” His tongue touched the corner of his mouth. “On second thought….”

  
Emma laughed and hugged him, thoroughly enjoying his rapscallion ways. “Thank you, Killian, for making my life so joyous.” She tossed the empty cup in the near-by refuse can, then sat on the bench and patted the place beside her. “Tell me about being harbor-master, I don’t really know what one does.”

  
They sat there talking for a good little while, as he explained what his duties would entail. Emma was content to listen to him, and was happy to see the light in his eyes as he related his responsibilities. It occurred to her that other than being her partner in protecting Storybrooke from curses and monsters, Killian had little else to occupy his time. Considering his face as he expounded, she realized that this man she loved so deeply had spent most of his time in Storybrooke being her champion, and it was time she returned the favor. Staring at his lips as he talked, she unconsciously licked her own. Every time he popped a ‘t’ at the end of a word, she felt gooseflesh run up her arms. Finally, she could take no more, and grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him as fiercely as she had in Neverland.

  
“Emma, my Heart…” Killian looked undone when he met her eyes. In fact, he always looked a little wrecked when she kissed him. At that very moment, Emma decided his little innuendos and teases were a means to hide his vulnerability.

  
“I love you, Killian, and I don’t tell you how much often enough. Or how proud I am of you…” Emma smiled at him and kissed him lightly. “I need to get on home, and do some… uh, stuff. Will you be there this evening?”

  
“Trolls could not keep me away, my Love.” He winked at her. “I will see you at the cottage. Is the lad going to be there tonight?” He asked as an afterthought. “We have an appointment with some form of game, I believe.”

  
“I asked him about it.” Emma answered. “He said he wanted a rain-check.”

At Killian’s look of puzzlement, she went on. “It means he still wants to play, but later when it is more convenient.”

  
Killian nodded with a small smile. “Very well, then, my Princess. Until this evening.”

He kissed the back of her hand, then pulled her close for another heart-stopping embrace. “Gentleman” he purred. “Pirate!” He exclaimed.  
 _I love them both_ , Emma thought.  
*****************************************************  
After closing the bright blue cottage door, Emma swiftly crossed to her desk in the corner of the living room. She pulled the folded parchment from the pocket in which she had placed it, and flattened it out on the surface of the old wood. She studied the markings and directions she had written on it, before being interrupted by her father, and noted that she only need finish a few more items. Grinning to herself, she quickly scrawled out the rest of her ideas. Concentrating as Elsa and Regina had taught her to do; she waved her hand over the map once again, and smiled delightedly when her handwriting was disguised as something that appeared to be from a far earlier century. She rolled the parchment into a scroll and then put it back into her pocket. It was time to arrange a little assistance with her project. She decided to pay a visit to Mr. Gold’s shop first, and she hoped that Belle would be available to help her find just the right container for her map. She shrugged back into her jacket, and departing the cottage, she climbed into her yellow Bug for the trip to town.  
Belle greeted her warmly at the door to Mr. Gold’s shop. She stepped inside and glanced around, but saw no evidence that Rumple was there.

  
“He’s at the mansion…” Belle assuaged her worry. “He spends most days there now, trying to throw off his addiction.”

  
“I’m sorry, Belle.” Emma grasped her arm. “I know how difficult this is for you.”

  
“No worries.” Belle answered in a chipper tone. “I knew what he was, and what he was addicted to when I married him. I believe he will win the battle with it, someday. Now, what can I help you find?”

  
Emma grinned. “I’m looking for a small sea chest, something in which a sailor might keep his effects.”

  
“Any particular sailor?” Belle questioned with a smirk. “We wouldn’t want to get the wrong one.”

  
Thinking of how Killian had reacted to his past self flirting with and kissing her, Emma allowed a large grin to cross her face. “No, no… that would never do! I wonder, do you have something that may have belonged to Hook?”

  
Belle laughed. “I think your Captain has already acquired any and all his accoutrements that found their way into this shop. Let me check around, maybe I can find something else that will work.”

  
Emma walked over to peruse some shelves as Belle moved with purpose to a dark corner of the showroom. Emma glanced in her direction, then turned back to look more closely at the items on the shelf in front of her. There was a lovely little brass bell, marked with the initials “W. K.” As she raised her hand to pick it up, she saw a vision of a ship, and a betrayal, and heard “Captain! Captain Kidd…” She jerked her hand away and shook her head. Next was a little bejeweled snuff box, and she kept her hand well away from it. Beyond that was a small neat purse of sorts, made of satin and trimmed with beads. She started to pick it up, but a quick vision of a tragic ending for its former owner caused her to swiftly pull her hand back. She made a mental note to consult with Regina concerning this aspect of her magic. She had never had ‘visions’ in relation to objects before.

  
“Maybe this will work.” Belle held a small carved box in her hand. “It is some sort of puzzle box.”

  
“How does it open?” Emma asked. Belle placed it into her hand, and she turned it over and pressed on a few of the carvings. They took turns wiggling different portions, and twisting the corners. Emma felt the magic heating her hands, and held the box in her left while waving the right over the top of the box. She was astonished to see clearly the method to opening the box… she pressed a carved rose on the top right corner of the box, then twisted another carving, this time of an apple in a woman’s hand. Next was a tap of the carved entwined rings, and finally, she laughed to herself, she stroked her finger around the chiseled outline of a baby carriage. The puzzle box popped open, to reveal a deep maroon velvet interior, and a small brass plate with the initials E. T.

  
“So… Gold even has items belonging to aliens in his shop.” She snorted.

  
“I don’t understand…” Belle looked confused. “What do you mean by _aliens_?”

  
“You know, _ET The Extra-Terrestrial_ , 'ET, phone home'…from the movie?”

  
“I am afraid I don’t know that movie.” Belle smiled. “I have only seen a few animated movies, like _Cinderella_ and _Sleeping Beauty_.”

  
“ Guess you had to be there. But seriously, you should watch it sometime,” Emma nodded. “In a way, I think you would relate to it… I know I do!”

  
Belle looked at her quizzically, then turned her attention back to the box. “I wonder who E.T. was; I don’t remember anyone with those initials from the Enchanted Forest.”

  
Emma laid the lovely box down on the counter, and held both hands over it, sure enough; a vision came to her mind. “Edward Teach?” She turned her head to see Belle’s face go white. “Should I know that name?” She asked.

  
“I’d think you would!” Belle answered emphatically. “Edward Teach, Blackbeard, I believe is a sworn enemy of Captain Hook!”

  
“OH!” Emma exclaimed. “Put it back, I don’t want anything that will cause Killian to be upset.”

  
Belle laughed, “Upset? Captain HOOK? I am sure he can deal with a little box like this, with no upset. Actually, considering your request to spark his interest, I think this little trinket would fill the bill perfectly.”

  
Emma considered the box again, she did know some of the history between Killian and Blackbeard, and none of it was good. Perhaps the idea of looting a piece of his nemesis’ booty would appeal to her pirate. She smiled. “I’ll take it! Thank you, Belle. How much?”

  
Belle shook her head. “Consider it a gift, as a peace offering of sorts, between our hearts.”

  
Taking the scroll out of her jacket, Emma rolled it tighter and then placed it inside the box, which she then closed gently, and dropped into her pocket. Giving Belle a tight little smile, she turned toward the door. “Wish me luck.”

  
“Oh Emma, you don’t need luck, you already have love.” Belle gazed after Emma as she headed toward Granny’s Diner. “And love is stronger than anything…”  
*******************************************  
Emma walked past Granny’s as she headed down toward the docks. She needed to find some help for her plan to work. As she arrived, she noticed Killian leaping into a wooden tender, and she smiled to see him fire up the small outboard. Her pirate had conquered the motorized vessels with great skill. But then, he was “a hell of a captain.” She watched with interest as he headed out to the breakwater where a large ship appeared on the horizon. He piloted the small skiff straight into the path of the larger vessel, and she sighed with relief to see the ship come around and drop anchor. She raised a hand to her brow as she squinted to see Killian climb deftly aboard the schooner. Deciding he was handling a situation as ‘harbor master’, she turned toward one of the boathouses along the wharf. Seeing a familiar face inside, she quietly entered and closed the door.

  
“I need you to do me a favor.” She stated firmly to the filthy sailor.

  
“And why would I want to ‘elp you?” Dobbins answered with a sneer.

  
“Because I saved your useless life.” Emma leaned into his space. “And I could have let you get sent up with your boss, remember?”

  
Ned Dobbins couldn’t quite meet her eyes. He remembered well the circumstances she referred to, when his former gang-leader had led them into a dangerous situation, then abandoned his men to find their own way out. Emma had shown up, and with a dose of magic, had brought Ned and two of his grateful cohorts safely away from the conflict. Their erstwhile leader had been captured, and sentenced to prison for his crimes.

  
“Aw right, what do ya need from me?” He asked.

  
“Simple, I want you to start a fight with Hook, and lead him into the alley behind the Rabbit Hole.”

  
“Gonna kidnap the Cap’n again?” Dobbins jeered. “Mebbe ya need a man who’ll keep you…”

  
He choked off as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
“If you know what is good for you, you will keep your nasty thoughts to yourself.” Emma growled. “I can always find someone else to do as I ask.” Her hands were glowing as she faced him down.

  
“Sorry, sorry, Sheriff Swan…” He mumbled. “I’ll be glad to ‘elp… but ‘ow’re ya gonna keep the Cap’n from killin’ me?”

  
“I guess you will just have to move very fast… once you get him out to the alley.” She smiled slowly. “I will try to distract him when he gets there.”

  
She shook Dobbin’s hand and they parted company, he with a relieved breath and a strong desire to do exactly as she asked. Emma turned back toward Granny’s anxious to complete her plans.  
*********************************  
Killian stood firm on the deck of the strange schooner, facing the captain with his most ruthless look. He stroked the curve of his hook with a negligent finger while explaining in no uncertain terms that the ship would NOT be allowed to enter Storybrooke’s harbor. He had already called David for back-up on the talkie, and David was coming aboard even as he and the ship’s master traded glares. When David came up beside Killian with a hand on his sword, the whole atmosphere changed. Killian and David side by side, looking fierce and confident was evidently enough to convince the sea-farer that better harbors could be had elsewhere. The crew hurriedly set the sails, and as Killian and David boarded their skiffs and cast off, the ship slowly turned back to the open sea.

  
“Thanks, mate, I was glad to see you.” Killian said to David as they made their vessels fast and climbed to the docks.

  
“Oh it looked to me as if you had it handled.” David replied. “It was rather fearsome to see Captain Hook in all his pitiless pirate-captain glory.”

  
“Once a pirate…..” Killian gave a grin. “Still, thank you, your presence made my job easier.”

  
“Well dearie…” came a familiar giggle. “You certainly earned your wage today!”

  
Killian shook his head and sighed deeply. “Crocodile???”

  
“What do you want, Gold?” David asked angrily. “We don’t need your interference or your commendation.”

  
“Too bad, Prince Charmless. I am giving you commendation anyway, for you just prevented a great evil from entering our little town.”

  
“What are you jabbering about, Crocodile?” Killian questioned. “Do you know something about that ship?”

  
“Ooo Hooo Hooooo! In spite of yourselves, you must have been given the foresight to prevent those evil imps from infiltrating our fair community.” He rubbed his hands together. “That was the Insidious, crewed by those of the Realm of Deviousness. In my travels as the Dark One, I learned quickly to avoid contact with those tricksters.”

  
Killian lifted a brow. “Appears to me, you would have felt right at home in that realm.”

  
David nodded agreement. “Are you truly saying those creatures are more unscrupulous than you?”

  
“Believe me, dearies, those duplicitous monsters make me look…” he shuddered delicately “honest.”

  
Killian burst into laughter. He glanced at David to see him grinning widely. “Now I know you are jesting, Crocodile, as in all my travels, I have never met anyone more dishonest. And _I_ am a pirate!”

  
Gold drew himself up and growled. “To prove how providential I find your actions, I will stand a round at The Rabbit Hole for you two imbecilic heroes. That should help you understand how grateful I am for your deed.”

  
David and Killian started in surprise; Gold offering to buy them a libation was so far from their experience, they were genuinely shocked. David was the first to recover. “All right, Gold, we will be happy to accept your offer.”

  
“Beware the gifts of demons,” Killian murmured. “They have a habit of coming back to haunt you.” His hand went to his chest in reflex.

  
“Believe me, Captain, this is one time you may trust me.” Gold actually looked somewhat wounded. “Consider this situation as a temporary truce in our ongoing hostilities.”

  
The three men turned to walk toward the tavern, with David striding along between Killian and Gold as an intended buffer.“I will just have a cup of coffee.” He stated. “Technically, I am still on duty.”

  
“If the Crocodile is buying, then I want rum.” Killian chortled. “The very best they stock!”

  
As they entered the pub, they were met by the familiar sounds and scents of revelry. Robin and Will were seated at a table in the corner, talking with a few of the Merry Men. Barmaids scurried around filling tankards and plunking down highball glasses. It always amused Killian how the modern and the medieval mixed so well in this, his favorite hang-out. He let his sense of the absurd show in the grin on his face as he followed the Prince and the Crocodile to a corner table. He met Robin’s eye with a small nod and knew the prince of thieves would have his back.

  
“Evening, Brunhilda.” Killian smiled at the plump barmaid. “Bring me some _Pyrat Cask 1623_ , would you?”

  
Her bushy blonde brows rose comically. “We can’t make change for one of your doubloons tonight, sir; we just don’t have that much coin on hand.”

  
“The Croc…. mmm, Mr. Gold is paying this fine evening.” Killian offered. “So bring me the whole bottle, yes?”

  
“I’ll have a cup of coffee, Ma’am.” David said.

  
Brunhilda nodded, “And for you, Mr. Gold?”

  
“I’ll have some _Courvoisier_ , just one.” He motioned to Killian. “But do bring the pirate whatever he wishes…”

  
Killian shook his head, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his well-worn flask. “Fill the flask, then, and only a tankard, my dear.” He handed the flask to Brunhilda and turned to grin at Gold as the woman walked away. “My thanks, Crocodile, for your generosity. Though I am still feeling cautious as to why you are being so.”

  
“Your actions in preventing a plague of perversity deserve a reward, regardless of the animosity between us. I am simply trying to thank you.” Gold responded. “It occurs to me that in spite of us, in spite of our mutual disregard, life continues to go on for those around us. Your actions, yours and the Prince’s, have changed the immediate future for the citizens of Storybrooke in a positive way. I appreciate that, mostly for my grandson’s sake, but also for the sake of my love, my Belle.”

  
David raised his hand. “Specifically speaking, just what kind of evil did we prevent?”

  
“The Realm of Deviousness is inhabited by imps with the power to make lies seem as truth, and everywhere they travel, they tend to convince people that things they believe to be truth, things they believed their whole lives, are wrong. While that doesn’t sound very fearsome at first, just think of the consequences… Henry disbelieving in the power of good, and the power of love… he could turn into… well, ME!”

  
“There are always consequences.” Killian said softly. “How is this different from the last curse we endured?”

  
“This change wouldn’t be because of a curse, which could be broken, this change in character, in beliefs, would be because the beliefs themselves would be changed irrevocably. There is no way to counter that.” Gold said sadly. “Even the most powerful of magics cannot change what a person believes in his heart to be true.”

  
David nodded slowly. “If Snow White no longer believed in hope, in true love…”

  
“Precisely.” Gold agreed. He leaned back as Brunhilda deposited his goblet of brandy in front of him, and plunked down a cup of coffee to David’s place. She then sidled over to Killian and gently placed his flask and his tankard at his right hand, smiling coquettishly as she did so.  
Slipping the filled flask back into the interior pocket of his leather jacket, Killian raised the worn tankard to his lips. “I am gratified by your intention, then, Gold.”

  
“Hoy! Jes’ whut ‘ave we ‘ere?!” Ned Dobbins swaggered over to the table. “I never t'ought I would see the t’ree of youse all cozied up toget'er! I guess the word on the water is right, Captain ‘ook’s gone soft.”  
*************************************************************  
As Emma entered Granny’s Diner, she looked quickly around to see who might be inside. Nodding to Leroy and Sleepy, she started toward the back where she could see Henry and Regina. Ruby came out of the kitchen as she walked by, and gave her a funny sniff, then a big wolfie smile. Emma met her gaze in consternation, she knew she had showered and put on deodorant this morning. Ruby just grinned bigger and gave her a thumbs up. Shaking her head, Emma went on to the back booth where Regina and Henry had their heads together.

  
“Miss Swan…. Is there something you need, something that interrupts my time with our son?” Regina did not appear pleased to see her.

  
“I just need one small moment…Kid, could I borrow your Mom?” Emma gave them both her best version of a Killian-pleading eyebrow-raised pout. “It is kind of important.”

  
“It always is, with you.” Regina rose from the bench and motioned for Emma to precede her out the back door.

  
“I am sorry, really.” Emma stated. “I only have one quick question. It is about magic. And it isn’t anything I would want to ask Gold. Not that I would ask that creep anything anymore.” She gulped a quick breath. “Is there a way to put a temporary tattoo of sorts on our skin?”

  
That question surprised a huff of laughter out of Regina. “OH, you are serious. Do I need to know what sort of tattoo you are asking about? Never mind, I am certain it pertains to you and Captain Yearning Looks…”

  
Regina quickly explained the simple spell and reassured Emma that the effect would leave as soon as she wished it to do so, then calmly walked back into the diner. Emma sighed, and then hurried to the alley behind The Rabbit Hole to put more of her plan into action. After placing the puzzle-box into a very dark spot against a wall of the tavern, she closed her eyes and concentrated, waving her hand over the hiding spot. As she turned away, a shimmer of light closed in around the box, then it seemingly disappeared.  
With a determined look, she headed towards the playground where Henry’s ‘castle’ had stood. After a storm had destroyed the area, Regina had of course, replaced the playground with new equipment, but Henry had seemingly outgrown his ‘castle’. Still, Emma thought, Killian had been told of its existence, and would surely remember where it had been… It took Emma a little over an hour to visit all the places she had made part of the map, and it was with a tired but satisfied smile that she finally drove her little Bug home. She stopped in the bathroom and started herself a hot bubble bath before drifting down the hall to her bedroom. For some reason, she was feeling extremely sleepy, but she wanted to be awake and ready for Killian’s arrival, so she quickly removed her jeans and sweater, grabbing one of the “scandalous night rails” that he was so fond of, and went back to the now steamy bath. Smiling excitedly, she dropped her nightclothes on the chair in the corner of the small room, and prepared her incantation. She grinned hugely at its success, then she slipped into the hot bubbly water to prepare for her evening with her pirate.  
************************************************************  
Killian’s eyes narrowed at the obvious attempt to arouse his anger. “I assure you, Bilge Rat, there is no softness you can exploit in me.”

  
Gold raised a hand to dispose of the miscreant, but David frowned and shook his head. “You promised, Gold, no… more… disappearances or disposals….”

  
Ned’s face paled, but he spat out somewhat desperately, “A captain whut leaves ‘is crew wit'out a ship ain’t much of a captain…”

  
“Perhaps we should discuss your mistaken assertion outside?” Killian rose to his feet and gestured with his hook. “I would be happy to correct your view of me and my crew.” He turned a questioning look to David. “Who the bloody hell is this guy?”

  
“Some piece of refuse that Emma and I locked up some months ago…” David shrugged and motioned toward the door the antagonist was going through. “Need any help?”

  
“I think I can deal with the coward well enough.” Killian smiled grimly. “However, I thank you for your offer.”

  
He followed the filthy seaman outside, and was completely surprised when the scraggly fellow took off running into the dark. Instantly Hook went on alert, searching for a possible ambush. His hand went to where his sword used to hang, grasping the large knife that had replaced it in his modern attire. His eyes traveled the length of the alley, and he moved slowly along, listening intently for any unusual sound. Nothing disturbed the quiet of the alley, not even a scrabbling of small vermin searching for dinner amongst the refuse. Shaking his head, he turned back to reenter the tavern. As he moved toward the door, his eye was caught by a small flash of light. Startled, he stopped and stared into the dark… something was there… He bent and lifted a small puzzle-box into the dim light coming from the slightly opened door. His heart thumped strangely when his hand closed around the box, and it took him a small while to recognize the feeling. A slow smile crossed his handsome lips as he took a deep breath. “ _Treasure…_ ” He quickly placed the box into the pocket of his jacket… strangely reluctant for anyone to see his find, then entered the tavern with a large grin on his face.

  
“What happened?” David asked as Killian settled into the table. “I don’t see any scuff marks…”

  
“He ran like the coward he is.” Killian responded. “I suspected an ambush, but there was no one out there.”

  
“You found something.” Gold intoned.

  
Killian smirked at Gold. “If I did find something, it is none of your affair.”

  
“Now there is the pirate we all know…” Gold finished his brandy. “Good evening, gentlemen. I am for home.” Gold stood and swirled his overcoat around his shoulders, then headed for the door. “A word to the wise, Pirate. Don’t let tonight’s achievement go to your head. I still don’t like you…”

  
Killian gave Gold a nonchalant salute with his hook, then looked at David. “I did find something, and I recognize the chest it is in.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the carved box.  He turned the box over in his hand, and then laid it on the table between them. He corralled it with his hook and studied it for a moment, raising his eyes to meet David’s curious expression.

“Are you concerned about how this box came to be in the alley?” David questioned.

“I am.” Killian nodded. “The whole thing reeks of subterfuge.”

“Then keep an eye out for trouble, and call me if you need my assistance.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, I will do that. Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You only call me that when you are trying to aggravate me.” David grinned.

“Or when I am grateful for your wise leadership…” Killian smiled back. “I think I will head home as well. Thank you, David.”  They rose and headed out the door together.


	4. X Marks The Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates always find the Prize

Killian moved swiftly away from the tavern, tossing and tumbling the box in his right hand as he walked along. The evening had grown somewhat foggy, but the sea called to him, and the pretty little yellow cottage with its bright blue doors was close to the ocean, so he knew he was headed in the right direction. He paused under the dim glow of a street lamp, and stared at the carvings on the box. The last time he had seen this particular box was onboard the Jolly. He believed it had been referred to as a ‘courtship’ box. Smiling slightly, he touched the rose in the upper right corner of the box, pressing on it gently; he then twisted the carved apple that was held in a woman’s hand. Tilting his head as he studied the box, he remembered the carved rings and pressed them. Finally, he stroked a finger around the carved outline of a baby carriage. The box sprang open as he remembered it had in the past, and a small scroll fell out of its velvet interior. After closing and stowing the box in his pocket, he stooped to retrieve the parchment scroll that lay on the pavement at his feet. Turning, he flattened the paper against the light post, and smiled devilishly at the map he had found. Perhaps his nemesis had done him another favor. The old excitement at the thought of riches flooded his system.

“By the seas!” He laughed out loud. “Tis been too long since I have sought treasure!” Carefully rolling the map into its scroll form, he stashed it into the inside pocket of his natty navy blue vest. He strolled toward the bench by the lake. Rolling his shoulders, a gentle smile crossing his face, he determined to study the markings and directions on the map. A treasure hunt was always an exciting adventure. Killian examined the map carefully, pondering the first direction. _Henry’s castle_ , he thought, _where was the place Emma had told him Henry used to go to think?_ He shut his eyes for a moment and a memory of a place where children played near the beach formed in his mind. He strode confidently in that direction; excited to be on the chase once again. He arrived at the _swing-set_ he believed Henry had called it, and paused to check his bearings. “Take six paces to the north, and stop at tree-line.” He read and grinning, he counted off six large steps. It actually only took him five to arrive at the tree-line, but he allowed for shorter legs than his in the author of the map. Looking up, then around, then down for some symbol or direction, he noticed a blood-red rose lying at the base of one of the trees. He picked it up, sniffing appreciatively and applauding the lack of thorns on the stem. He threaded it through the buttonhole on the lapel of his black jacket, and then opened his map to find his next objective.

The majestic old building loomed out of the fog, lit eerily by lantern shaped lights on either side of the heavy dark wood front doors. Killian tugged open one of the carved portals, and then cautiously went inside. He allowed the door to close behind him, and he moved forward towards the sanctuary. His gaze landed on an over-sized painting on the wall to his right. He stopped to take in the tableau of a naked man standing behind an appropriately placed piece of greenery who was being offered an apple by a woman modestly cloaked by her own glorious blond hair. He couldn’t hold back the grin that crossed his lips. There was a heavy carved table under the painting, and centered on it was a pretty polished golden apple. He crossed to the table, and took the apple up, smiling deviously as he tossed it up and caught it. He stuck the apple into the same pocket as the puzzle box, then stopped and pulled the box out and studied the carvings once again. His smile grew broader as he considered where the ‘treasure hunt’ might possibly lead. Suddenly, he was in a great hurry to get to the next location on his map.

************************************************

Emma stretched and sighed as she climbed from the slowly cooling bubbles. She reached into the drawer of the small dressing table and pulled a bottle of lotion from its depths. Rubbing the luxurious rich stuff into her skin, she wondered where Killian might be at that very moment. A slight smile crossed her face. She just hoped he was enjoying himself. She giggled at the sight of the tattoo, and rubbed extra lotion into its location. Leaning over, she pulled the plug from the old-fashioned claw foot tub to drain the water, and promptly lost her balance. She did a fast fandango to gain her footing, and then sank onto the closed lid of the toilet to catch her breath.

“What was that?” She asked herself. “Must be the heat of the water made me dizzy…”

After a moment, she rose and dressed herself in Killian’s favorite ‘scandalous night rail’, which happened to be floor length, black satin and lace, with the sides slit high, and the bodice a deep vee.

“You are such a pirate.” She muttered to her reflection in the mirror. “I think Hook is rubbing off on you.” She smiled hugely at herself. “I don’t think that is a bad thing either.”

Whirling around, (just to feel the satin swirl and settle) she left the bath and went to the kitchen to get the refreshments she wanted to have on hand when Killian arrived. She had a bottle of rum and two silver cups, an assortment of berries, cheeses, and some salty crackers as well as some chocolate chip cookies (Killian had a very large sweet tooth, she had discovered). She wasn’t certain how well the rum would go with the cookies, but she wanted to make sure that Killian was satisfied with her preparations. After loading all the goodies on a silver plated platter, she carried it down the hall to her bedroom. She nudged the door open wider with her hip and stopped in surprise to see her love standing next to the bed.

“Uhhh hello Killian.” She ducked her head and smiled.

“Hello yourself, Swan…” He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a slow sexy grin. “I believe you might be in possession of the treasure for which I am currently searching.”

*****************************************************

After leaving the chapel where he had found the golden apple, Killian had walked to Storybrooke’s downtown area, looking for the store his map was directing him to find. He walked past the ice cream shop with only a small shudder, glad that _Any Given Sundae_ was now being operated by its new owner, Dopey of the Dwarves. He was fairly confident that Dopey was the most benign of characters, and the least likely to put any kind of curse on the tasty frozen treat served by his shop. His eyes went to a jewelers just down the way, _With This Ring_ it was called. Glancing quickly at his map, he confirmed it was his next destination. The small silver bell over the door chimed gently as he pushed into the small business. He was greeted immediately by the neatly dressed proprietor. Killian gave him his most winsome smile, pleased that he’d chosen to continue to wear the more modern clothing he had picked to impress Emma with on their first date. He had a sneaking suspicion that were he to appear in this sanctuary of fine jewelry in his pirate garb, the master would have fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

“May I help you, sir?” The man asked in a not unfriendly manner.

Killian turned up the wattage in his grin, and answered the man with a nod. “I truly hope so!”

He explained to the man what he was doing with the map, and even though it was not his usual practice to reveal so much of his personal life, he found himself telling the man about his Love, his Swan.

“Ahhh, Sheriff Swan, she is so beautiful and so smart…” The man’s eyes widened at Killian’s glare. “I mean no disrespect, sir. Here, over here, she was looking at these just today!” He gulped as he remembered her instruction to conceal her earlier visit.

Killian followed the man over to a display case, startled to see a pair of silver rings lying on a red velvet pillow. He took the puzzle box out of his pocket, shaking his head at the coincidence.

“My love, she liked these particular rings?” He questioned with a raised brow.

The man nodded vigorously. “She has admired them for some time now, Sir.”

“I consider myself to be a somewhat perceptive man, so I had best be purchasing these rings, do you not agree?”

Killian reached for his purse, NO it was a ‘wallet’, he remembered. “How much?”

They happily negotiated a price that left both with smiles of satisfaction on their faces. The jeweler wrapped the rings in a pretty gold foil box, and gave them to the pirate, sighing with relief when Killian left his shop. He locked the gold doubloons into his wall safe and closed down early. His wife would be SO excited!

Killian sauntered along the sidewalk, grinning happily and almost whistling with glee. He had figured out his treasure, and he knew the map was a gift from his lady-love. Now he had one purchase to make then to confront her with what he had discovered.

************************************************

“Swan, my darling. Love, you know how difficult it is for a pirate to resist a temptingly garbed wench…”

Emma giggled helplessly. “I am certainly counting on that, my heart, my pirate.”

“You made a treasure map for me.” He rumbled.

“I did…” Her green eyes twinkled delightedly. “Did you have fun?”

Killian nodded as he leaned into her for a kiss. “There is one more direction to follow. I have to search for one more thing…”

His arms came strongly around her and he gently lowered the straps of the bodice with his hook. She shivered at the feel of the cool metal sliding over her arm. He leaned back to allow the nightgown to drop to the floor, his eyes riveted on the small black **x** located on her belly.

“X marks the spot.” He murmured. His bluer than blue eyes were full of love and tenderness. “How long have you known?"

“Known?” She responded. “Known what?”

He guided her through the living room of the cottage, where from the window beside the door, they could look out onto the front stoop. She stared in shock at the baby carriage parked on the sidewalk.

“Killian? What?” Her head started spinning and she staggered. He caught her up in his strong arms and carried her to the leather couch. She put her own head down between her knees when he set her down on the overstuffed sofa.

“I thought that was what the **x** was for.” Killian said softly. “I thought the treasure was a baby, our baby…”

Emma raised her head and stared into his tender expression, and gasped. “Oh my goodness!” She started giggling, then laughing… “I didn’t know… I didn’t even suspect… But Ruby… and Belle…they were trying to tell me. And how did you figure it out?” She leaned into his shoulder. “I just wanted you to have some fun; you have been so busy being my champion, then there was the whole Gold mess.” She trailed off. “I wanted you to have some joy in your life again.”

“My darling Emma, I have never had so much fun as I have had since we met. Every day is joyful, every moment is a challenge. I wouldn’t trade this life I have now for all the booty in the Realms.” He hugged her against his chest, and then reached into his pocket for the gold foil box. “So these rings?” He raised a brow. “Do they not mean what I thought they mean?”

“I… I…” Emma stuttered to a stop. “I love you, Killian… will you be mine, my pirate for the rest of our lives?”

“Are you just asking me because we are expecting a child?” He winked at her.

“Of course not, Silly! I didn’t even know I had a little pirate in me!” She glanced down at her bare tummy once more, then she stood in front of him. “Can I put my gown back on?”

He gave her the eye-rolling raised-brow leer she adored. “Must you? I really want to check out the **x**.”

He rested his hand against her abdomen. “Do you know what a gift this is?”

She kissed his bent head. “I do.” 

********************THE END********************


	5. epilog

Dust motes danced and sparkled in the soft bars of light streaming through the Venetian blinds like so much fairy dust. A soft coo woke the pirate, and he rose up on one elbow to peer over the shoulder of his Swan toward the cribs in the alcove across the room. There were artistic name plates above each crib, with the name Lilly Belle in bright pink on one, and the name Liam Niall in navy blue on the other. October bright blue eyes blinked behind curly golden lashes. Killian’s own bright blue eyes narrowed as the rosy cheeked cherub sat up and called in a loud, strangely authoritative voice, “DA!”

Shaking his head, he rolled out of the bed, quietly talking nonsense to the little blond girl. “Hoy there, Lass, am I not coming to your rescue? Belay that ordering me about, as you are **not** the Captain in this crew, are you now?”

Moss green eyes slowly opened and instantly, the mop of messy black hair on the second crib’s occupant started shaking as the sturdy little boy climbed to his feet. “Da…. DA!”

“Is this a mutiny, then, Boyo?” Killian smiled at his son. “By the seas, I think I am under attack!”

Emma smiled to see the fierce Captain Hook gently lifting his blue eyed daughter from her crib with his strong right hand, and then extending the stump of his left arm to his green eyed son, who promptly climbed to his shoulder like a sailor going up the rigging. Wrapping both arms around his treasures, he turned to leave the room, still talking nonsense to the little imps. “Captain Hook has been captured by a pair of scalawags, I see.” Emma grinned playfully. “Who would believe it?”

The blindingly bright smile on Killian’s face as he glanced back at his wife could have lit the darkest cave. “I didn’t put up much of a fight.” He chuckled. “There are times a pirate must choose to surrender.”


End file.
